


Special Chapter: The String of Destiny that connected us

by Yasus



Series: Magic for Beginners [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), UP10TION
Genre: Ancestors, Angst, Anyways, Because I can, Character Death, Destiny, Fluff, Get your tissues, Jeongin edition, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Nostalgia, Potions and how to (not) use Magic Special 2.0, Side Story, Soulmates, Tags:, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, a little teeny tiny bit of, also i cried while writing it, because I wanted this to be ready for Jeongin's bday but I missed it LMAO, but also a lot of, but i love it, it's a late bday present, jeongin's past is a lil sad i'm sorry :(, the hwangs were always a mess lmao, this is not much talking and more nostalgic story telling, this is so sentimental lmao, welcome to the Jeongin Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasus/pseuds/Yasus
Summary: Yang Jeongin is a dead soul that never managed to let go of earth and aimlessly wanders around for eternity. Until one of Hyunjin's ancestors showed him how to be alive again.-Or; how a nine-tailed fox got the chance to do all of the things he could never do.***The second Side Story and Spin-Off to 'Potions & how to (not) use magic!'You don't need to read the Main Story to understand it, though there are some spoilers at the end of this special Side Story; which is why I recommend to read the Main Story first.
Series: Magic for Beginners [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Special Chapter: The String of Destiny that connected us

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there, dear readers!
> 
> And welcome, to a special chapter of 'Potion's and how to (not) use magic'.   
> I felt like writing a little special something because Jeongin is one of the characters in the original story that sometimes seems to disappear a little bit. So I'm gifting you a little trip into his past and how he ended up where he is now.  
> It is reallyyyy not that special but I cried while writing it LMAO don't worry, I promise it is not as bad as it may seem fiownfowfnwnifw
> 
> nOw if you're new here, welcome uwu  
> as mentioned in the description, this is a Side Story to my Main Story :3   
> there are some spoilers for the Main Story in here at the end so if you haven't read it yet and feel like you kind of want to because you're intrigued - I hiGHly suggest to read it first. But I mean...maybe you want to read through this first and then you'll stay to read some more of my stories...? I'd really love that uwu
> 
> You do not have to read the original story to understand this, as mentioned :3
> 
> Get your tissues, it's about to get a little nostalgic and really heart-breaking oOf
> 
> have fun!

**»We are born to grow, grow to be, be to exist, exist to dream and dream to live.  
That sounds long and like life is all about the dream you’re chasing. But at the end of every life you come to realize that all good things end and that we’re born to eventually die.”**

If you’d ask Jeongin how he ended up in a situation like this, with all honesty…he wouldn’t be able to answer. Because really, he had no idea. One second he was merely a ghost wandering through the boring and plain woods and then, all of a sudden, some weird woman pointed a hand at him and screamed; “A fox!”  
Yes, by Ranera’s sake, he was a fox. A nine-tailed fox to be exact. But here’s thing; people normally couldn’t see him and if they did, they screamed and ran.

Jeongin became used to those reactions and with years of ghosting around aimlessly, the pain he felt every time someone mumbled angered profanities about his kind eventually got less and less. He got used to the scared expressions on human’s faces whenever they noticed his nine tails, the slightly see-through body, the way his small fox eyes blinked up at them. He didn’t even need to do anything for the humans who actually were able to see him to throw some hideous spell at him or – in the worst cases – a rock that didn’t do anything but slide right through him.

In situations like that, Jeongin grew to know exactly how to act; run away, leave them alone, swallow the hundreds of questions he had.

But that woman was different. When she called out, his whole body flinched and the echo of her voice went through the woods, birds startling away from their comfortable seat on the trees, squirrels hiding away. That wasn’t uncommon. It was the way she stared at him. Slim eyes wide open, a sparkle in them, plump lips parted, gorgeous black bob-cut black hair softly bouncing up and down. She looked…enchanted. Interested. Enamoured in a weird way.  
Like she wanted to touch his see-through body, like she wanted to comb her nimble fingers through his orange fur. Jeongin felt his ears twitch at the imagination of her hand softly petting his head and he caught himself sniffing the air, his senses reacting to the signature scent of Warlocks; berries. But what really made him stop all of his intentions to do the usual and run away like he was used to, was how with her shift and the pout she suddenly had on her face, he caught onto another wave of her scent; something only she could smell like, a scent so warm and comforting that Jeongin literally couldn’t help himself but halt all of his movements and listen to her temptingly calm voice when she mumbled softly, »I wonder if it would let me touch it…?«

Jeongin inhaled the scent, senses blocking out the berries almost instinctively and instead focusing on that natural scent she just seemed to have, the scent of freshly baked bread. It was kind of weird, but it suited her in some way.

Deciding to cherish her scent for a little longer, Jeongin stopped and turned around, calmly sitting down on the ground in front of a bush, nine tails softly settling down behind and around him, some flinching with his ears and dancing around, looking around of any danger nearing. Not like physical things could actually hurt Jeongin; he was dead after all.

The woman blinked confused and tilted her head, offering a clearer view of her small face, a little bit of hair moving away and revealing a beautiful, small mole right next to her left eye. Jeongin thought she’s extremely beautiful.  
»…That’s weird. Nine-tailed foxes usually run away as soon as they see humans. Why did it stop..? Am I seeing things…?«, she mumbled, fumbling around with the brown duffle bag she carried around with her, pulling out an old looking book in which she started scribbling down things quite messily.

Jeongin mimicked her tilted head and blinked, sniffing the air for something weird and then allowing himself to step forward more. He stopped a mere meter away from the woman, her scent completely covering the Warlock-berry scent. She didn’t seem to notice that he moved closer, which is why Jeongin assumed she’d jump and run as soon as she looked up and they connected their gazes for a really long second. Instead of screaming, her eyes suddenly widened, and she very timidly sat down on the grass, holding eye-contact with Jeongin without blinking.  
Eventually, she blinked and huffed, laughing, and confusing him as she said, »Damn it, you win! You’re really good at this staring thing.«

The nine-tailed fox tilted his head again and yawned, unable to talk for various reasons.

She stopped laughing and hugged her knees, positioning her chin on them with a more timid expression on her face. She looked sad now, as if she were about to cry every second. Jeongin decided he didn’t like that look on her.  
»…You must’ve been straying around in these woods for years…poor foxy…«, she said.

Jeongin blinked.

In all of the years he had been ghosting around in this form, no human ever said something like that, let alone to him directly. Most of them were spitting out curses, complaining about how evil creatures like him were and that dead souls should just leave because they were annoying. They never told him that directly though; usually while running away or hiding, thinking he didn’t hear. But he did; Jeongin always heard them.

Very carefully, Jeongin stepped even closer and glanced up at her, feeling some sort of trust rush going through him as he very softly tabbed his ghostly snout to her shin. He realized now how ridiculously small he was, merely a young baby fox. A child in his fox form. Not like he got much older as a human.

The woman’s eyes held a warmth in them, something so kind and comforting that Jeongin let out a sound similar to a purr. Jeongin didn’t really expect her to be able to do something; he was a ghost after all, a soul that couldn’t leave earthland and remained as a forgotten memory. He couldn’t touch things or feel their warmth, their hard texture, or the softness of some leaves. He was merely a see-through shadow that floated above the ground.

Which was why when the woman reached out and petted his head, Jeongin couldn’t help but freeze. Because he felt it; he felt the warmth of her fingertips, the soft circulation of her fingers around his flickering ears, the pressure she put while smoothing out his orange fur. Maybe, she saw the confusion in Jeongin’s fox face when he looked up at her with wide eyes because the woman chuckled and retreated her hand, »I can control nature; it’d be weird if I wouldn’t be able to communicate with it.«

But Jeongin wasn’t part of the nature. He was an intruder, an irregular soul that couldn’t go to neither hell nor heaven and therefore remained here to wander earth as a nine-tailed fox for eternity. There was nothing natural about what he was.

»My, my«, the woman cooed and suddenly, Jeongin felt himself get lifted up into the air, warm hands easily covering his small body as she raised him up to stare right into his eyes. He considered for a second to attack her face with how near she held him, but immediately disregarded that thought when he saw the look of pure adoration in her eyes, »…If you allow me to, I’d like to keep you close.«

Jeongin stared at her with round fox-eyes, unable to answer. She chuckled again, a hearty laugh, black hair shining in the glow of the sun that fell through the trees. Her voice sounded light and soft.  
»I almost forgot, my name’s Hwang Haewon. It’s really nice to meet you, Jeongin.«

Until today, Jeongin never figured out how she knew his name.

\-----

As it turned out, Haewon was part of one of the most famous and richest families in not only Iosmea, but also Ifith; the Hwangs. Jeongin didn’t remember much from his time as a living human, but the name Hwang did ring a bell. Of course it did, they were the lords of Iosmea and responsible for its inhabitants. Just like Jeongin recalled, the Hwangs were neither feared nor hated, they got a very healthy amount of respect. People liked them, were okay with the way they ruled over Iosmea. Not like there were many people Jeongin got to meet while being at Haewon’s side.

The Hwangs lived in a mansion deep in the woods, far off in the north of Iosmea near the northern cliffs to the northern sea. The forest that circled their mansion was enchanted with a curse that lead people astray; if you weren’t invited, no one was capable of finding that mansion. Which is probably why Jeongin had never seen the gothic mansion Haewon and her family lived in.  
As for now, with Jeongin being thirteen (which means he died thirteen years ago), the Hwangs consisted of the loving pair of parents that ruled as current lord and lady, their lovely daughter Haewon and her older brother Junhyung. Jeongin barely saw Junhyung since he was studying advanced magic in Atror. But he came home once every month which usually meant a big family dinner and a lot of alcohol. None of the Hwangs were good at holding their liquor and Haewon was no exception. Jeongin always had to clean up afterwards and make sure everyone was sleeping somewhat comfortable enough to not break their necks.

In all honesty though, he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing here. He had followed Haewon back then because of the fact that she accepted him and talked to him. She treated him as if he were alive, as if he were a normal pet dog. Which he wasn’t. Jeongin was a dead soul.  
But whenever he asked Haewon or any of the Hwangs for that matter why they let him stay in their mansion and showered him with so much affection, attention, and love, he never got an answer.

And it remained that way for many years. Years that started to feel like the blink of an eye to Jeongin. It was when Haewon turned twenty when he finally got an answer.

Jeongin was laying in the garden, sunning himself and his ghostly body with the imagination of actually being able to feel the warmth of being in the sunlight. It must’ve been a hot summer day, not like he would know of course. But he figured when he saw Haewon walking towards him dressed in a as always beautiful, dark-red summer dress that showed off her long legs and fit so perfectly to the shimmering, black hair. She had trimmed it lately, the hair ending at her chin and framing her pretty face perfectly. Jeongin had always thought that Haewon was a beautiful young girl and now that she was an adult, the true nature of her beauty was even more visible. She was barefooted, like almost always when she was at home, steps light and graceful as she approached the small spot Jeongin was curled up on.

He looked up as soon as she sat down next to him, feet dangling down into the wide, round pond they had in their garden. The nature had always responded to her in the most fascinating way, which made sense considering she was a Warlock that had an affinity to nature. As a Warlock-family that had always been connected to either nature or earth, the Hwangs were very adamant about the freedom of their garden. To many other people, it may look like a ran riot mess of plants. But Jeongin had always felt comfortable in the freely growing environment of their garden behind the mansion.

Haewon had that mysterious smile tugging on her lips, the one she always carried when she was about to reveal a big secret. It made her extremely easy to judge and then again also hard to read at the same time.  
Jeongin lifted his head, stretching the small fox body and yawning before sitting down, tails calmly circling around behind and around him. For some reason, Haewon had been the only one who was capable of touching Jeongin. Her family of course saw him, but they couldn’t touch him without their hand going right through him. It had disappointed him a lot more than he let on, yearning for the soft pets Junhyung liked to give Haewon whenever he came back home or the warmth of her mother’s embrace.

With that mysterious smile still on her lips, Haewon softly went through his orange fur and hummed in acknowledgement, as if she were extremely proud of something, »I’m really sorry Jeongin-ie, that we’ve kept you in the dark for so long. You’re such a young fox, I doubt you even know what has been going on ever since we first met. But I’m fully grown now and learned how to control my magic accordingly – so I can finally tell you.«

Jeongin tilted his head confused and blinked up at her.

Haewon lifted him up and he let her do it, her warm hands engulfing him yet again as she nuzzled her nose to his snout. He purred.  
»When we first met, I felt a pull towards you. I felt that I could trust you ad you did the same without even realizing«, she said with a soft voice. Jeongin did something similar to a nod, ears twitching softly as Haewon chuckled amused. She smiled and continued, »What me and you have is a soulmate connection. We were meant to meet. Our destiny strings are attached.«

The fox internally frowned at that and he was pretty sure that he looked just as irritated, even as a fox. How would that be possible? He was dead; there were no strings to be attached to anymore for him. He died long ago.

He blinked and thought about it some more; maybe he didn’t need to. Haewon wasn’t dead. She was alive, all flesh and blood with magic running through her body. Maybe…her being connected to him was enough…?  
Haewon obviously couldn’t read his thoughts, but she always had that weird psychic ability to just know anyways.

She smiled and held him up some more, directly against the light of the setting sun. Her smile was beaming, small freckles of sunlight forming on her face because of the light filtering through Jeongin’s ghostly body like small sparkling dust. It illuminated her beauty, the true beauty of her smile, her laugh resonating through the evening sun and all of a sudden, Jeongin imagined feeling the sunlight on his fur as if she had summoned it.  
»Do you want to form a contract with me?«, she said and smiled even wider, »Because I would love to give you place in my heart as my loyal friend and protector.«

Jeongin didn’t really think much about this. He had spent the last four years with Haewon and her family. Those four years had gone by in what felt like an instant but unlike the thirteen years before that, he wasn’t numb through his time here. The Hwangs had made him feel like he belonged somewhere, a sort of comfort and warmth he hadn’t felt in what felt like eternity. He felt it; the connection to Haewon, her string almost pulling on his soul.

Haewon smiled and it looked beautiful.

She closed her eyes and brought Jeongin back into her arms, leaning her forehead against his very carefully. Jeongin purred again and savoured this moment, feeling her magic dancing around them like small fairies, as if she made the air vibrate.

And all of a sudden, Jeongin felt something. He felt the fading hotness of the stone he was sitting on. He felt the sunlight on the horizon hitting his fur, felt Haewon’s hair tickling his snout and every brush of one of his tails against the water surface of the pond behind him. He fluttered his eyes open and frowned at the shadow that loomed across Haewon’s face, turning around in alert; to find nothing but the sunlight. He flinched when he saw more shadows and he needed a really long time to realize that the shadows weren’t from anything dangerous; they were his shadows.

Jeongin looked down and almost choked; his fur was glowing fiery in the setting sunlight, his paws not floating above the ground like usual but literally touching the rock he was standing on. He had a body. He could feel everything, the nature around him.

He whipped his head around and stared at Haewon with a sparkle in his eyes, a sparkle so bright and honest that Haewon started laughing that sweet and adoring laugh of hers, the one that echoed through the whole world like the remnants of a bell.   
»You’re my servant now; I can’t have a ghostly figure serving me, right?«, she said.

Jeongin jumped up and down, testing the waters, literally; jumping into the water, feeling giddy at the nostalgic feeling of being wet. He had a body, a physical form, as if he were back alive. With wet fur and an excited skip to his steps, he jumped onto Haewon and tackled her to the ground, making her laugh and scream as he nuzzled his snout into her face and the crook of her neck, small tongue occasionally licking across her skin as some sort of affection and gratitude.   
She eventually grabbed him and held him up above her face, smile visible as she said, »You’re absolutely welcome, Innie.«

\-----

Being Haewon’s servant and loyal nine-tailed fox was something Jeongin enjoyed on so many levels. He was now capable of following her everywhere, the Hwangs all finally also getting to touch and pet him. Junhyung taught him how to use the magic he had been using for fairly simple things up until now to his advantage. As Haewon’s servant, he was connected to her; his magical abilities were only as strong as hers were. Junhyung helped him hiding the nine tails to only one at first so he could sit on Haewon’s shoulder and follow her everywhere, even if it were at more crowded places or somewhere where many people could get a glimpse; he looked like a normal fox when he hid his tails. After years of practicing with Junhyung and Haewon, Jeongin also managed to transform himself into his human-form for a few seconds, the one he used to have when he was still alive. Haewon had cried when she saw it for the first time, at first because of how unfairly young Jeongin died years ago and then because he, quote, _»Would’ve totally been her type«_.

Of course, Jeongin loved Haewon with all his heart; but not in a romantic way. And he knew that Haewon didn’t love him like that as well.

Eventually, Jeongin even learned how to communicate his thoughts to other people and after months of practicing, he managed to talk to the Hwangs through their heads. Needless to say, Haewon had cried again when she had heard his voice ringing in her head for the very first time.

The Hwangs were treating him like their family member, as if he had always been there.

Jeongin was there through everything Haewon ever did; when she met a fairy called Wooseok; when she almost fell into a hot spring while doing some mission for her parents; when she fell in love with Wooseok, married him and built her own family with him.

And through all of that, even with that family she had…Haewon never once forgot about her family in the Hwang’s mansion, nor about Jeongin. Wooseok always treated her with kindness and respect, though he definitely knew how to be a little bit of a drama queen; Jeongin was honestly scared of him sometimes. Kim Wooseok was a handsome man with round eyes that cut straight your soul if being used to glare, brown hair that usually covered his forehead and a small face. Wooseok was a Warlock with the affinity to ice and therefore often accidentally froze something while losing his temper. Which happened many times.

Jeongin was always there with them and he never once felt like there was no space for him. Wooseok had understood early that Haewon would never leave Jeongin behind and that she’d hold him close wherever her life would take her.  
Wooseok did the same.

But like all things in life, everything comes to an end eventually. And that beautiful bubble of warmth and comfort Jeongin had been in with Haewon and Wooseok and their child – a daughter, lovely little girl they had named Runa that always pulled on Jeongin’s tails a little _too_ hardly – slowly started to burst. Jeongin remained at Haewon’s side at all times, and therefore…noticed everything about her.

Noticed how she had suddenly started walking slower. Getting weaker and weaker, paler, and paler. They had all asked her numerous times if everything were alright. She had always responded with that mysterious smile of hers.  
Jeongin knew better. But Haewon had once pulled him onto her lap while Wooseok lulled Runa to sleep, a soft and pained smile on her face as she said, »Don’t tell anyone, Innie.«

Jeongin didn’t.

And when Lord and Lady Hwang went to Atror because of internal conflicts in the politic system and didn’t come back, Haewon just seemed to break inside. Jeongin had felt it; when the illness she had carried inside her body for way too long overwhelmed her.

Wooseok had called for anyone to help but no practiced Healer was capable of helping her. Everyone said the same; that Haewon will die and that nothing but the Gods could save her.  
Junhyung, his own family and Wooseok prayed. They prayed for days, weeks. Even when Haewon told them that she’ll get better, everyone knew that she wouldn’t. And eventually, she didn’t lie to them anymore and instead just smiled and told them to treat her normally.

But Jeongin knew. He knew what dying felt like, he knew what it looked like. He had done it himself after all. And being connected to Haewon meant feeling most of the things she felt.

That didn’t mean he was prepared though. Prepared for the day Haewon didn’t fight herself out of the warmth of her sheets and smiled reassuringly at Wooseok and Jeongin. The day she didn’t smile.

It hit him full force even though he hadn’t slept at all because of the pain he shared with her. Because of the illness that killed her from the inside, ate away all her strength and life.  
That morning, a sunny spring day, Haewon grabbed Wooseok’s hand weakly when he stood up. And he didn’t any words to know that this time, Haewon couldn’t get up and smile.   
Jeongin had been there through the long process. The moment when Wooseok ushered everyone inside, Junhyung and his family. Runa, Wooseok’s own parents and his best friend. All those people who got the honour to meet and know Hwang Haewon.

Jeongin felt it, when Haewon’s pain got replaced with something similar to peace. The moment she had stopped fighting because she couldn’t anymore.

She had grabbed Runa’s hand softly, the barely sixteen years old girl fighting the tears. Haewon ushered Jeongin closer and he walked across the sheets very carefully, nuzzling his snout into her nose when he reached her face.  
Haewon chuckled tiredly – but it was full with warmth, just like her voice, »Didn’t I tell you, Innie?« A shaky hand very timidly went through his fur as she started petting him with such adoration and love that Jeongin almost started trembling, »I told you that we’d be together…’til the end. This is my end. But your end isn’t anywhere near. You will live the life you couldn’t have as a human.«  
She took a deep breath and smiled at him, »I wanted you to have everything you couldn’t have before you died. Maybe…I couldn’t give you everything yet. But I hope that with every new bond you form in this family…you will someday be able to leave this world behind with no regrets.«

Jeongin whimpered and connected his thoughts with everyone’s, _»I can never repay you for what you did for me.«_  
A laugh so clear that it echoed through the room followed; Haewon smiled at him lovingly, »But Innie«, she stopped and sobbed, a tear escaping her eyes, »You were the one who made me live with no regrets. I should be the one…who repays you. You were my best friend. You are my soulmate. And you will always be in my heart. I will always love you and protect you the same way you did for all of these years.«

Haewon’s eyes started closing slowly as she whispered, »I am very lucky that I…got to meet that fox back then…«  
She looked up at Wooseok and then at Runa, very slowly pressing her lips to the girl’s hand that was tightly grasping onto her mother’s, »I love you so much.«

Jeongin felt the bond break apart, the destiny string that had once tugged on his soul, as his physical body got weaker and weaker just like Haewon’s. He felt it when it finally broke apart, his ghostly fox form detaching from the now soulless fox body that was laying on the mattress next to Haewon, close to her face, both exhaling one last breath.

He looked up and saw Haewon smile at her family and lastly at him. She bowed her head deeply and smiled at Jeongin with a smile on her lips and tears streaming down her face.   
Her body was softly glowing with the light of the sun shining through the ghostly memory of her. Jeongin tabbed across the mattress to her, floating right above the physical things.  
He nuzzled his head into Haewon’s ghostly hand as she petted him softly and said, »I have to go.«

There was a golden string tugging on her dangling from above; she was going to enter Heaven. Jeongin stared at the bright golden color and nodded, licking her palm affectionately.

Haewon chuckled that soft laugh of hers, gaze now lingering on her daughter Runa, _»Will you form a bond with her as well?«  
»If that’s what she wants, I will stay a servant in your family for eternity«,_ Jeongin answered, now being able to talk to her normally as they were both souls.  
»I will not lie to you«, Haewon said with a serious expression, _»Being a servant as a nine-tailed fox can be…hard. You will die with your master. But while they get to leave, your soul will remain here until the reason for your inability to let go is solved.«_

Jeongin nodded. He knew that.  
 _»I want to serve the Hwangs anyways. I don’t care how often I have to die. I want to repay you. Your family. And find out…why I’m still here«_ , he answered. Haewon smiled down at him and picked him up just like she used to do all the time.

She smiled and nuzzled their noses together, _»Then I’ll watch you from above. And hope that we’ll meet again, someday…in another life. As humans. And become soulmates…again. Okay?«_  
Jeongin saw a tear roll down her face and knew he’d cry as well if he were in his human-form. But he nodded instead, licking the top of her nose one last time, _»I love you, Won.«_  
 _»I love you, Innie.«_

And then he went back to his body. He threw one last look at Haewon’s ghost. She was still smiling. She waved at him, the soft sparkled in her body getting bigger and her legs slowly disappearing, flying out into the spring day with the wind that came through the open windows. Jeongin remained standing next to his physical body until every last sparkle was gone.

When he went back inside his body, he heard the echo of a soft voice whispering,

_»…You will find what you’re searching for, Innie. I promise you. I will always…watch over you…«_

And as you know, Jeongin kept his promise to Haewon. He served every Hwang for 300 years, remaining by their side. He kept them save, became the protecting shield of the glorious Hwangs. He’s doing so until today. And who knows…maybe…with his young and sometimes really childish new Master Hwang Hyunjin…he will find what he’s looking for?

Jeongin sighed, rolling his eyes as he watched Minho and Hyunjin fight over a piece of cake Ryujin baked earlier. For all the bad things Ryujin had done in the kitchen, she was a fairly good baker. Weirdly enough.

It was a mere six months since Hyunjin’s father had died and the bond Jeongin had with his irresponsible son was yet to get stronger.

A very bad stunning spell flew past Minho’s head and Jeongin tilted his body to the side to avoid getting hit by it. He was 305 years old now and the often felt like the others were kids even though he was technically still a young nine-tailed fox. Hyunjin was unlike every Hwang he had ever met; loud, noisy, a brat and diva, really snobby from time to time and the worst at hiding his emotions. Minho was his polar opposite; respectful, always in control of his thoughts and emotions and really hard to read. He sometimes really reminded Jeongin of Wooseok and the thought made him snort.

They would’ve been good friends.

A soft breeze came in through the now shattered window when Minho threw a plate at Hyunjin because the young Hwang didn’t want to stop throwing bad spells at him. Minho was stronger by Hyunjin by every sense of the word, if only because he was better at controlling the amount of magic he held as the Sin of Lust. Which annoyed Hyunjin even more; as the Sin of Pride, he obviously always had to show who was better at something – _even if he wasn’t._

Jeongin stood up and concentrated his magic on the broken glass, attempting to piece it back together and then stop the two teenagers from destroying the whole mansion because of a slice of cake. He froze in his movements when he saw a soft layer of ice on the window sill and a red rose on top of it. Both were softly shimmering with golden freckles.  
He chuckled lowly, »I’m so sorry, Haewon-noona, Wooseok-hyung. They’re truly just…dumb.«

The rose and ice started flickering in golden glitter, disappearing slowly. Jeongin smiled when the dusty sparkles flew around him and he felt a soft hand grazing his, a very faint sensation on his nose; as if someone were nuzzling their nose against his.

He smiled at it and watched the golden shimmers as they flew towards Hyunjin and Minho. Jeongin nodded, »Yes…they’ll not always be this childish and stupid.«

The shimmers flew back and twirled around him once more, then flying out the window with another breeze. Jeongin stared outside towards the blue sky and smiled. With yet another small chuckle, he fixed the window and whispered softly,

»...I love you too, Haewon.«

»Yah, Innie!«, Hyunjin shouted in his childish, high voice and pointed an accusing finger at Minho with the biggest pout on hi slips. Jeongin always startled at home ghostly similar he looked to Haewon. Hyunjin continued whining, »Tell Minho he’s an asshole and he’s banned from the mansion!«  
Jeongin sighed and decided to tease Hyunjin along with Minho, »I’m afraid I can’t go against a higher positioned Warlock of Hell, Jin-ie.«

Chaos ensued and Jeongin couldn’t help but laugh, not noticing the red rose petal that flew in through the last crack of glass that went back into place. It floated through the air and around the room, until settling down on the tiles of the piano that stood in the salon.

Everything eventually ends. But with every end, a new beginning starts…

**Author's Note:**

> *sniff*  
> I really did tear up while writing that end there uGh
> 
> oF cOurse this is only a little tiny insight on Jeongin's part of the story. But I wanted you guys to get this IDK WHY I JUST FELT LIKE GIFTING MY READERS SOMETHING nfiownfiof
> 
> also if you're new; i hope you liked it uwu. I usually involve a lot more dialogue but i wanted this special to be nostalgic and idk...i wanted to be read like a poem, like a fleeting memory of long lost times that used to hurt and now remain as memories that will always be here. I hope I managed to...get that feeling across? ><  
> if you liked this and haven't read the Main Story yet; you'll love it so maybe go check it out if you'd like? :3
> 
> and if you haven't done so yet, follow me on my Twitter account for some random updates from me:  
> @yasusthefairy
> 
> thank you so much for reading :3   
> let me know in the comments what you thought about it and maybe, I'll see you again in the Main Story uwu
> 
> stay healthy!  
> author-nim <33


End file.
